Power Immunity
The ability to be immune to certain or all powers and their effects. Sub-power of Superpower Manipulation. Also Called * Ability/Power Invulnerability * Immunity Capabilities User is immune to all or certain supernatural powers and effects, like certain animals are immune to scorpion poison or snake venom. This gives the user an advantage in certain situations. Variations *''Acid Immunity'' - Immune to acid and acidic-based attacks. *''Causality Immunity'' - Immune to causality and causality-based powers. *''Chaos Immunity'' - Immune to becoming or to anything that is chaotic in influence. *''Conceptual Anchoring'' - Immune to all conceptual abilities. *''Conversion Immunity'' - Immune to all conversion. *''Curse Immunity'' - Immune to curse. *''Demonic Power Immunity'' - Immune to demonic-based attack, abilities and effects. *''Divine Power Immunity'' - Immune to angelic-based attack, abilities and effects. *''Elemental Immunity'' - Immune to element-based attacks and abilities. **''Energy Immunity'' - Immune to energy and energy-based attacks. *''Empathic Shield'' - Immune to emotion based powers. *''Explosion Immunity'' - Immune to explosions. *''Evil Immunity'' - Immune to becoming or to anything that is evil in influence. *''Erasure Immunity'' - Immune to erasure. *''Fate Immunity'' - Immune to the forces of fate. *''Good Immunity'' - Immune to becoming or to anything that is good in influence. *''Illusion Awareness'' - See through illusions. *''Impact Immunity'' - Immune to impacts and collisions. *''Life Resilience'' - Immune to death manipulation. *''Limitation Transcendence'' - Immune to traditional limits and/or weakness. *''Magic Immunity'' - Immune to magic. **''Spell Immunity'' - Immune to spells. *''Nameless Existence'' - Immune to name-based powers. *''Negation Immunity'' - Immune to power negation abilities. *''Oneiric Immunity'' - Immune to dream-altering powers. *''Panmnesia'' - Immune to memory-manipulating abilities. *''Paranormal Immunity'' - Immune to paranormal-based attacks, abilities and effects. *''Physical Force Immunity'' - Immune to physical forces (gravity, pressure, weight, g-forces, mass, acceleration, etc.). *''Power Absorption Immunity'' - Immune to the effects of others trying to absorb one's powers. *''Possession Immunity'' - Immune to possession. *''Power Anchoring'' - Immune to superpower manipulation-based attacks. *''Power Mimicry Immunity'' - Immune to others duplicating one's power. *''Precognitive Immunity'' - Can't be seen in precognitive-based abilities. *''Pressure Immunity'' - Immune to pressure and gravity. *''Psychic Shield'' - Immune to telepathic and empathic abilities. *''Reality Anchoring'' - Immune to reality manipulation-based abilities. *''Seduction Immunity'' - Immune to seductive love, lust and sex-based abilities. *''Self-Power Immunity'' - Immune to own powers. *''Semi-Immortality'' - Immune to aging-based abilities. *''Sensory Attacks Immunity'' - Immune to any sense suppressing or sensory based attacks/abilities. **''Blindness Immunity -'' Immune to any powers that cause blindness. *''Seismic Energy Immunity'' - Immune to vibrations and/or seismic force. *''Shapeshifting Awareness'' - See through a shapeshifter's disguise. *''Soul Anchoring'' - Immune to soul-affecting powers. *''Sound Immunity '' - Immune to sound-based abilities. *''Telekinesis Immunity'' - Immune to telekinetic powers. *''Temperature Immunity''- Immune to any/all temperature abilities/changes. *''Temporal Protection'' - Immune to alterations of the timeline changing. *''Temporal Immunity'' - Immune to temporal-based powers. *''Weapon Immunity'' - Immune to weapons/weapon powers. Associations *Freedom *Reflective Immutability *Selective Invulnerability *Superpower Manipulation Limitations * May be constantly active. * May be unselective, and affect even beneficial powers. ** May be immune to all powers, including Healing abilities. ** If this power is kept even after death then Resurrection would be impossible. * If the user possesses any other powers, they may be cancelled out or rendered unusable. * Indirect attacks can still affect the user. * User is not immune from powers and effects originating from users with Immunity Bypassing and Omnipotence. * May still be susceptible to Power Negation, depending on which effect was active first, and/or which power takes priority. Known Users Gallery Yuuzhan Vong.jpg|As they exist outside of the Force, the Yuuzhan Vong (Star Wars) are immune to most Force powers that were targeted directly at them, though indirect means, such as objects thrown via telekinesis, were effective. Bastion.jpg|Bastion (Marvel Comics) is immune to mutant powers. Samhainvssam.jpg|Being a Special Child due to demon blood, Sam Winchester (Supernatural) is immune to Samhain's Demonic Light. Askin.png|Askin Nakk Le Vaar (Bleach) with his "The Deathdealing" allows him to create an immunity to something once he ingest enough of that substance. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Immunities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Umbrella Powers